


Hear Me

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blushing, Gay, Ink, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sex, Smut, Some Happiness and Humor in the end, Staring, slight rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: "He comes out of the shadows. To offer me his blessings. Emerging from the darkness. I pray you hear me, Bendy. I hope you've come to save me. From this corrupted body. I've done so much to please you. Please do the same for me. Can I get an amen? ..he is near. Waiting for you to take a step in here. If you run you cannot hide. You're in danger the moment you arrived. Why not relax? It's probably gonna be the last thing you do. If you really don't wanna die... Keep on running for your life!"Ink Bendy x Sammy [Smut] One-shot~ Info about it is inside





	Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of Bendy killing Sammy, he slightly rapes him. I know this is a little bit unrealistic but, it's fiction so, it's fine. 
> 
> Top!Bendy & Bottom!Sammy 
> 
> Warning - Slight Rape

Sammy just tied Henry up, him being a sacrifice for Bendy. 

 

“There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.” he said to Henry. 

 

He looks down at the ground now, for a second. 

 

'Bendy has to notice me. He has to…’ Sammy thought to himself. 

 

Sammy looked at Henry again. “..Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this… prison. This inky… dark… abyss I call a body.” 

 

Then, he heard noises in the vents above them. 

 

“Shhhhh.. Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me… he will set us free.” 

 

'Please, hear me, Bendy..’ he also thought. 

 

After that thought, he walked away and into the room. He closed the door behind him. 

 

“Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead. Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!” he also said, through the microphone, loud enough for Bendy to hear. 

 

Sammy noticed the room being surrounded by darkness, black ink dripping from the walls and ceiling. He turned around and saw him. 

 

Bendy… 

 

He looked different than Sammy had expected. 

 

Bendy was inky and slightly taller than him. 

 

Sammy started backing away from him as Bendy starts walking over now. 

 

“No! My lord! Stay back! I am your-!” 

 

He hits a desk with his back. 

 

Bendy grabs him by the arms. Sammy had fear that Bendy was gonna kill him. 

 

Sammy was slightly scared of Bendy, seeing his true inky form. 

 

Bendy slowly got closer to him, he moved the mask off Sammy. 

 

Sammy was shocked and afraid. 

 

Bendy kissed Sammy, wrapping his arms around him. Sammy tried to get out of Bendy’s grip but, couldn't. Bendy forcefully puts his long tongue in Sammy's mouth. 

 

Sammy let out a moan in Bendy's mouth. 

 

Bendy smirked at that. He pulled away from Sammy's lips. Sammy slightly panted. 

 

Bendy turned and bend him over the desk that was near them. He nearly ripped Sammy's overalls as he pulls the clothing down a bit. 

 

Bendy kisses and bites Sammy's back and neck. He also touched Sammy's legs and thighs, gripping the male's hips, tightly as Sammy was pinned under him. 

 

Sammy wasn't getting what was fully happening until he felt something pushed in him. 

 

“Ah-!” 

 

Sammy almost screamed as it was really big. He thought that it was gonna rip him apart from the inside. He was shaking, slight tears in his eyes. 

 

Bendy was thrusting, in and out of him. He thrusts in a medium pace. 

 

Sammy breaths heavily and made noises out of his mouth as he grabs the desk, in a tighten grip. 

 

He grips it more, panting. 

 

Bendy goes harder and faster. He thrusted deeper until he's all the way inside him. 

 

Sammy was slightly moaning now. He moaned softly. 

 

Bendy found Sammy's sweet spot, his prostate. He hits it, over and over again. 

 

Sammy blushed madly, deeply as he feels everything. He felt really hot and overwhelmed inside. He couldn't take anymore. He moans loudly. 

 

“Ahh~! Fuck~! Bendy~!” 

 

Bendy was just smirking, a twisted grin as he still feels a lot of pleasure during this. 

 

Bendy finally came deep inside him. 

 

Sammy was blushing again as he felt Bendy's warm inky cum filling his being. Bendy was still thrusting in him. Sammy came a few seconds after Bendy. 

 

He started to calm down from the climax and his orgasm. His body was cold, now it's warmer than before. His hellish nightmare was over but, he couldn't help that he had loved it, in the end. 

 

He also still loves Bendy, even if the inky demon probably didn't feel the same. 

 

Sammy took a breath and then, he closed his eyes, having a slight smile now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Henry had heard everything. He had a dark reddish blush. 

 

'What the hell..?’ he thought 

 

He stayed quiet as he unties himself and gets up. 

 

He quickly left, running away before Sammy or Bendy noticed anything. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. Not really anyway xDD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it ♡


End file.
